


The Aftermath

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Classification AU, Daddy Tony Stark, Diapers, Infantilism, Irondad, Littles Are Known, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Uncle Steve Rogers, caregiver tony stark, little peter parker, nsap, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: This is a direct continuation of 'Just a Little Field Trip', and you will most likely need to read that one first for this to make sense.Ned and Peter need to talk.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 17
Kudos: 528
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	The Aftermath

Peter never explicitly told anyone that he was a Beta, they came to that conclusion on their own. So he never really lied about it. Although, if we're talking technicalities, he lied by omission. Now his secret was out though, all because of one stupid field trip to Stark Industries. 

He had texted Ned multiple times a day since Friday’s incident, and he hadn't gotten a single response in return from his once best friend. The first few messages he was able to convince himself that he was overreacting and that Ned was just busy, but today was Monday morning and he still hadn’t gotten a message back.

He had spent all of Saturday night swinging around Queens, stopping a few felonies, helping cats stuck in trees, finding a little girl's lost dog, and helping a sweet old man cross the street. He stopped by to visit May and stayed for dinner, explaining what had happened the previous day. Surprisingly, everyone had stood by their NDA, not a single word had gotten out to the press about Tony Stark’s secret Little. Tony’s lawyers must have really spooked them. 

He stayed out way past curfew, ignoring every one of Tony’s frantic calls. Eventually the calls stopped, but only because Tony tracked him down. He was sitting atop the globe statue at Flushing Meadows Park. He went there often when he needed to think, it was peaceful and the water fountain surrounding the statue calmed his senses. Tony had scooped him up and brought him back to the tower. Then he had promptly changed him into his pjs, and pressed soft kisses all over his cheeks, making the sad boy giggle. 

They talked the next day and it helped. Even if word did get out, Tony assured him that everything would all be alright. The two even looked at a few colleges that offered online courses together in the case that Peter didn’t want to go back to Midtown. Tony had insisted MIT was the way to go, even going as far as to call up Rhodey, and have him give a long winded speech about why MIT was superior to all other colleges. 

Tony made sure to still schedule an appointment after school on Monday, with all the teachers that presided over Peter, and upper level staff. He also reached out to two of his best lawyers and had them write up a lengthy NDA to cover all the bases, as well as join in on the meeting to explain all the terms, and conditions of what they would be agreeing to. Steve and Bucky also asked to join the meeting, although they were not Peter’s caregivers they felt a shared sense of responsibility for him. Of course May, and Happy would be there as well. It was safe to say Peter would be fine.   
_________________________________________________________________________

Tony had offered to call Peter out of school Monday, but Peter didn’t want to let the situation at school drag on. It was suffocating, constantly thinking about what was going to happen, he just wanted to get it over with. That’s how he found himself in the front seat of Uncle Steve’s car in the drop off line at Midtown High. He anxiously tapped his foot on the carpeted flooring until Steve put a hand on his knee ushering him to stop. “Hey, it’s going to be okay, if you need anything you can always call us.” Peter reached over giving the man an awkward side hug and taking a few deep breaths. “Thanks Uncle Steve, I love you.”   
“Have a good day!” Steve shouted to the boy as he made his way out of the car, Peter waved at him, then entered the gates of the school. 

He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked through the halls. It was always too loud in the halls, as teens chattered about their weekends, lockers slammed opened and closed, and shoes squeaked on linoleum flooring. It felt like everyone had their eyes on him, like everyone knew his secrets. For one lame high-schooler he sure had a lot of secrets…

Peter made his way to his locker, imputing his lock combination and letting it swing open. Ned’s locker was next to his, they always met at their lockers before class (When Peter was on time). Peter couldn’t help but wonder if the older boy was purposely avoiding him. He shoved his books into his locker keeping his Chem book with him slipping it under his arm. The boy then closed his locker, locking it, and giving the lock a quick tug, then walking to his first period class. 

Ned was in his first period class, so was MJ although he wasn’t she considered him a friend. Chemistry was one of his favorite classes, he was great at it and he knew the material well, so it was an easy A. 

He arrived at the door of his class and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. 

Ned had won an award last year for being the only person in the school to have perfect attendance and he was planning on keeping that record. So Peter knew he’d be here. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and willed himself to open the door just as the late bell rang. 

“Parker, you’re late… hurry up, get to your seat.”

He did as he was told, and shuffled to his table, sitting in his assigned seat next to Ned, and refusing to look up and make eye contact. He set his book on the lab table and flipped to the page number written on the board. 

His body shook at the idea of Ned no longer being his friend, Tony told him it wouldn’t change anything, that Ned would love him no matter what. Tony was never wrong about these things so why did Ned seem like he wanted nothing to do with him. Of course he hadn’t even looked up at Ned yet, let alone ask why he wasn’t returning his texts. 

Peter made a side eyed glance towards Ned. He didn’t look unhappy, but he didn’t look happy either. Peter let out a small sigh, but apparently it wasn’t quiet enough. Ned glanced over at him with an inquisitive expression on his face, they locked eyes and Peter quickly looked away. 

He felt Ned's large hand rub the small of his back just for a second. His shoulders slumped from the relief he felt from the simple touch. His little side longed for more but he wasn’t going to ask Ned to keep going. 

There had always been a strong physical aspect to Ned and Peter's relationship. Ned was always giving him hugs, piggyback rides, forehead kisses, or even just simpler touches like a pat on the back, or a hand on his shoulder as they walked. It wasn’t uncommon for studying to turn into cuddling on Ned’s bed with Peter wrapped around him like an octopus sound asleep. 

So the small touch calmed Peter a lot, almost like reassurance. Ned was now quickly jotting something on the bottom right edge of his paper. He tore off the corner and passed it to Peter.

‘Meet me after class in the usual spot.’

‘Okay. Are you angry with me?’ Peter wrote under Ned’s original message.

The teacher walked passed and snatched the note out of Peter’s hand, without a word. His little side wanted to scream, but Peter stayed silent and went back to looking at his book. 

After class Peter and Ned silently waked to a quiet area on the third floor. The top half of the school was empty, It had been for a while. The walls were an awful green color, the paint most likely made of lead. It always smelled like old wood and there was definitely asbestos in the walls. The hallways were gated leaving only a few areas opened, there was one functional bathroom up stairs. Peter used that one if he had to use the restroom while at school, or change his pull-up, because it was rarely used by other students. 

Ned had pulled Peter into a room labeled ‘ASVAB’ Which was primarily used only by the on campus army recruiters for testing once or twice a year, but was surprisingly left unlocked. Inside it looked to have been an old yoga studio, or maybe ballet. It spanned fourteen feet across, with hard wooden floors and tall mirrors lining the walls. There were about 20 testing seats all stacked in one corner of the room next to a door that lead to another empty room. 

Ned and Peter would come here during every break. It provided a safe quiet place to talk about sensitive matters, without someone possibly overhearing their conversations. Ned always asked about the Avengers, and Peter was more than happy to tell Ned all the embarrassing details, and juicy drama that came with his new life. Well accept the whole ‘I’m classified as an infant around the age of one, and Tony Stark (genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist) is my daddy, and definitely no longer a playboy.’ part of his life. 

Ned let go of Peter’s arm and Peter sat down on the floor leaning against the bright yellow wall.  
“We need to talk, Peter..”   
“Ned, I’m-”  
“Why don’t you trust me? I thought about it all weekend, did I do something? Why wouldn't you just tell me?” Ned looked genuinely hurt. “You know I love littles, we’ve always talked about how adorable they are…”

“I know.. I know Ned I was just really scared, and I didn’t want you to treat me differently, and the longer I waited the more guilty I felt for not telling you in the first place. I wanted to tell you, I’m so sorry, I’m really just so so sorry..” Peter felt a tear roll down his cheek but Ned wiped it away pulling him up for a hug. 

“It's okay, but please don’t hide stuff from me, you're my best friend and it felt...it felt like you didn’t trust me.” Peter gripped tighter around Ned’s neck. 

“I do trust you! I’m sorry! I tried texting you.. I thought you had already decided you didn’t want a stupid baby as your best friend.”  
“Your not stupid Peter, don’t call yourself that, and you’re still my best friend! Maybe Mr. Stark will let me come over when you're little and we can, um, play with your toys or whatever.” There was a smile on Ned’s face now but it quickly turned to a grimace “Oh, um, about my phone” Ned unzipped the small front pocket on his backpack and pulled out a completely shattered phone “I need a new one.”  
Peter made a face. “I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions..”

“It’s okay.. Just.. um, how old are you, I want to know more. And Mr. Stark is your Caregiver? What’s that like? Ooo! Do you call the Avengers your aunts and uncles!? What kind of toys do you like?? ”

And just like that they were back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic, I want to write another adaption to this. I really want to write something extremely fluffy, but first, I think I'm going to write about that meeting with Peter's teachers. If there's anything specific you want to see in this AU let me know.


End file.
